Season 16 (Grey's Anatomy)
The sixteenth season of Grey's Anatomy will premiere September 26, 2019 on ABC. Summary Plots Showrunner Krista Vernoff confirmed the season would chronicle following storylines: *The ramifications of Meredith, Richard, and Alex's being fired and Meredith going to jail. *The continuing love triangle between Owen, Teddy, and Tom. *Amelia taking time to figure out who she is. *Jo's emergence from her psychiatric treatment. *Storylines regarding the United States' immigration policies and "broken" medical care system. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Karev *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Chris Carmack as Dr. Atticus Lincoln *Greg Germann as Dr. Tom Koracick *Jake Borelli as Dr. Levi Schmitt Recurring Guest Stars *Jaicy Elliot as Dr. Taryn Helm *Sophia Ali as Dr. Dahlia Qadri *Alex Blue Davis as Dr. Casey Parker *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Fox *Stefania Spampinato as Dr. Carina DeLuca *Jasmine Guy as Gemma Prominent Guest Stars *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes *Alyssa Milano as TBA *Holly Marie Combs as TBA Recurring Co-Stars *Alex Landi as Dr. Nico Kim Notes and Trivia *The renewal for the show's sixteenth season was first somewhat confirmed on February 5, 2019. Karey Burke, President of ABC Entertainment, stated at a TCA session that the show was implicitly renewed for its sixteenth season when Ellen signed on for seasons 15 and 16. At the same time, she confirmed that they were in early conversations to keep Grey's going even beyond the sixteenth season. This renewal was made official on May 10, 2019. **Together with the renewal, the addition of Chris Carmack (Atticus Lincoln), Greg Germann (Tom Koracick), and Jake Borelli (Levi Schmitt) to the main cast was announced. *Production for this season started on July 15, 2019. *The table read for the season premiere took place on July 25, 2019. *A kick-off party for cast and crew took place on July 28, 2019. *Ellen Pompeo and Giacomo Gianniotti filmed their first scene on July 29, 2019. Episodes Spoilers *On August 6, 2019, filming took place at Masters University and a nearby location. The scenes include no loud noises or special effects. *The show will see the development of a romance between a character from Grey's and one from Station 19. Additionally, with Krista Vernoff now helming both shows, the worlds will blend more together. While ABC's entertainment president Karey Burke had previously stated that there would be "weekly cross-overs", she later re-iterated that statement and said that there will likely be only 3 to 4 real cross-over events peppered throughout the season.TVLineGrey's/Station 19: New Inter-Show Romance Eyed — Plus: ABC Boss Walks Back 'Weekly Crossover' Comment **The Grey's Anatomy premiere will reveal which characters are now romantically involved. It will also answer what happened to Jackson in the first few minutes, but his fight with Maggie will resonate throughout the following episodes. *On August 8, 2019, TVLine announced that Krista Vernoff had informed them that she was trying to get a former main cast member back for an appearance this season, but she didn't share who it was or for how many episodes.TVLineGrey's Anatomy Alum Being Eyed for Season 16 Return — But Which One? **It was later confirmed that the alum is not Katherine Heigl. *Krista later shared in an interview that the standalone episodes of the season would be shaped more like One Day Like This so that the episodes feel more coherent to the rest of the season while maintaining the focus on one or more characters. Richard Webber has been mentioned as one of the characters getting a centric episode.TVline Grey's Anatomy: Spoiler to Be 'Given His Due' With Meaty Season 16 Episode *As has been for the past two seasons, the crew and select cast travelled to Seattle to film scenes on location that will be spread throughout the season.https://twitter.com/msdebbieallen/status/1165679131956088832 The following people have been confirmed to be in Seattle: Debbie Allen, Kevin McKidd, Krista Vernoff, Ellen Pompeo, Jake Borelli, Giacomo Gianniotti, Jason Ganzel, and Linda Klein. Reception DVD Release Gallery Cast Promotional Photos Posters GAS16Poster.jpg Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Seasons